freakylogofandomcom-20200215-history
Nickelodeon Nick is Kids
Logo: We see the Nickelodeon splat logo pulsating against a purple background. It cuts to dark images of Nick series and stars. Then we see a Nickelodeon oval, and the image blurs. We see more footage. Then we see the Nick splat again, and it stops pulsating. A red-colored circle that reads "is kids" appears below the logo. Scare Factor: Medium to high. The general nature of the ID will certainly get to more than a few. The heartbeat and man's voice raise the scare factor. However, the next one described is even worse. Watch if you dare Category:Logos that scare Captain Crandall Category:Logos that scare Metal Ruby Category:High Ranked Logos Category:Orange Logos Category:Green Logos Category:Logo That Scare Dued1 Category:Logos that scare Junior Asparagus Category:Purple Logos Category:Logos that make Angeline the Jeepney cry Category:Logos that scare the Stickman Category:Children who act like Bill Cipher from Gravity Falls Category:Logos that scare Steven Universe Category:Logos that make you play the Soviet Union national anthem EARRAPE volume 4120% at the North Korea-South Korea Border at the North Korean side and North Korean and Chinese people dies Category:Logos that make Felix The Cat, Tom, Garfield, Slyvester, Doraemon, Meowth, Gumball and Jibanyan become so happy and party hard! Category:Logos that make Sim dies in old age early Category:Logos that cause Down Syndrome Category:Logos that cause nightmares Category:Logos that scare Chiller Anime Block (Channel-tan) Category:Logos that scare R.O.A.S.T. (Marble Siege 2) Astronauts Category:Logos that make Spaceman (Marble Siege 2) reappear Category:Logos that cause short circuits Category:Logos that scare Ed Edd N Eddy Category:Logos that scare Harvey Beaks Category:Nickelodeon logos Category:Logos that scare Stacy (Stickin' Around) Category:Children who got expelled from school Category:Children who should be sent for Boot Camp Category:Logos that scare Cartoon Network-tan Category:Logos that make me have a party in the bathroom Category:Timer from pop'n music dies at Nyami and KAITO's wedding Category:Logos that scare Filipinos Category:Logos that act like Kanna Kamui from Miss Kobayshi's Dragon Maid Category:Logo that scare muppet babies Category:Logos that scare Baldi from Baldi's Basics in Education & Learning Category:Upcoming Nightmare Logos Category:Kids who should be put on the naughty list for Christmas Category:Kids who act like hurricanes Category:Children who turned into Corrupted Gems (Steven Universe) Category:Logos that scare All Hail Crystal Lord Category:Logos that scare Logos Category:Logos that scare XJ9 Category:Logos that scare Washington the Fox Category:Logos that scare Sam the Wild Boar Category:Logos That Would Mr Pickles Kill Pip Category:Logos That Scare Homer Simpson Category:Logos that make Eugenie the Pig Cry Category:Logos that act like Soviet Union Category:Dark Logos! Category:Logos that scare Dick Dastardly Category:Digimon Emperor's Minions Category:Red Logos Category:Logos that scare SwaySway and Buhdeuce Category:Logos that scare Danny Phantom Category:Logos that scare SuitcaseFan17 Category:Logos that scare Suitcase (Inanimate Insanity II) Category:Logos that scare Metal Spongy Category:Logos That Scare Starlord and Katara Category:Logos that transform Anna Into Evil Anna Category:Logos that transform Junior Asparagus into Evil Juinor Asparagus Category:Logos that are so scary they make you poop your pants at Barney The Purple Coloured Shitosaur and he gets so mad that he kills RobotboyFTW PeppaPigFTL and everyone fucking cries and floods GoCity and they let you pay a huge fine for fucking up GoCity Category:Logos that scare Bob the Tomato Category:Logos that scare Larry the Cucumber